Restoration of Order
by Tenko Ranchi
Summary: Massive AU. The wizarding world has fallen into darkness. Can Harry lead the people back into the light? Will he be able to reform the Order of the Phoenix? First attempt at fanfiction. Please R&R.


**Author Notes:** I've been reading stories on this site since it first started even though it took me a while to finally start up an account. It took even longer before I got the nerve to post a story. This started off as an original work that I was writing but decided to rewrite it into a Harry Potter fan fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling so if you want them talk to her.

* * *

_**Restoration of Order**_

**Prologue**

Long ago the gods had watched over the world, and had a direct hand in all the affairs of their children. Soon the gods realized that due to their constant presence their children could not grow, they became too dependent upon the powers that the gods used. Mortals ended up praying for everything, they prayed so much that they ceased to truly live. So the gods then finally decided that they would leave the mortals to make their own destiny. Before giving up their direct hand, however, they bestowed a gift across the world. A gift that mortals never needed when the gods were there: magic. One to receive this gift was the Eternal Mage Merlin, who used them to build an Order that defended the world from destroying itself many times. The Order of the Phoenix.

For many years Merlin and his followers mastered abilities that others could not begin to comprehend. Their abilities surpassed that of the scholars of Atlantis and the strength of Arthur's Knights. Then Merlin and his Order suddenly disappeared from the face of the world and had slowly passed into legend that is all but forgotten. Before Merlin disappeared, he had said that if the world was ever facing the threat of falling into true darkness the Chosen One would appear. He foretold that his descendant would revive his Order of the Phoenix by finding the knowledge that he and his Order sealed away and reunite the beings that would become the guardians of the Light once more. Then the Order would push back the darkness and bring forth a new age of peace and prosperity to the land.

That time has finally come...

* * *

It was now a wasteland, with the flames of battle still winking in and out across the landscape. The bodies of the defenders of this land littered the torn ground. Over this scene of carnage stood the source of the meaningless destruction, Voldemort, the vengeful mage that fallen in with the forces of darkness. Before him stood one of the last strongholds of the Light, Hogwarts Castle...

* * *

They were known only as the Resistance. The members didn't go by any titles for they were considered equals, but they were the most powerful of each of their kind that have survived and had gathered here. But now in the main hall in the heart of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the rest of those in the castle, they were also one of the last of their kind that were still free of Voldemort's iron fist.

It has been nine years since the beginning of Voldemort's war for dominance of the magical world. When he graduated from Hogwarts Voldemort disappeared for a time to learn of the power of the forbidden arts that had almost destroyed the world many millennia before in his search for immortality, where he then surrendered his soul to the arts that turned him into a magical creature of darkness, not quite at the level of a demon but beyond what normal wizard could achieve. He used his power to summon creatures of darkness to create forces to do his bidding, and had complete control over the British Ministry of Magic in a matter of days. He then began conquering or converting the other races. They fell one by one, the first to fall under his powers were the goblins of the Goblin Confederacy, who as bankers of the wizarding world lost touch with there warrior heritage. The whole Confederacy was enslaved...

The next were the werewolves, then trolls, veela, vampires, and many more. Eventually even the centaurs, the most secluded race of the magical world, had fallen under his power. No matter how secluded they were they couldn't hide from Voldemort's reach. Once he found where they hid his army moved to subvert them to his cause. Those that resisted had their souls locked in their own bodies as they are forced to watch as bodies that were no longer theirs to control did his bidding through his liberal use of the Imperius.

Now the war was at the heart of the Light, which had once guided those of the magical world. It was now at the doorstop of Hogwarts.

"We have now lost the northern line and those troops are being routed. Hogwarts will fall," said an elderly Auror that was one of the few that had survived the massacre of the Ministry. Leaning his forehead on his clasped hands and closing his eyes. "Voldemort has also begun advancing his dementors."

All those present looked on in horror. "What shall we do? We can't let Voldemort destroy the magical world!" stated another.

"We have no choice," mumbled a wounded Auror. As he began to breath harder he strained to say, "W-we must fight him to the de-death."

"What of the prophecy?" asked one of the officials that escaped the Ministry's destruction.

All of the Resistance looked to the leader of the Light. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and a whole slew of other impressive titles looked up quietly, the twinkle that is often in his eyes missing showing his age. "It is confirmed that the boy is the Chosen One established by prophecies that will revive the Merlin's legendary Order of the Phoenix to save our world, but only if he survives to fulfill his destiny."

As one those present look to the lone woman in the hall. She was a radiant woman around her early twenties and she was carrying a small infant boy that was sound asleep. She looked up from the boy, and unconsciously clutched the infant closer to her. "Why? Why must it be my Harry?"

"DUMBLEDORE!"All heads turned as James Potter rushed into the chamber as the room shook from an explosion."Voldemort's Death Eaters have overrun the castle defenses!"

The Resistance looked back to the woman. "Lily! You and James must take Harry to safety and make sure he fulfills his destiny, we will hold Voldemort back! Now go!"

James and Lily Potter dissolved in a swirl of magic as Dumbledore threw them a portkey to take them to a place that was still free of Voldemort's influence, the muggle world. Just then, Voldemort and his troops enter the chamber in a powerful magical explosion. The dementors quickly surround the Resistance. Voldemort then walked forth slowly surrounded by a visible aura of evil magic. He stopped a few feet from his prisoners and slowly scanned the group. Failing to spot his target his aura expands due to his anger. Yet in a calm, controlled voice he demanded...

"Give me the Chosen One..."

Author's Notes: Well here's the first part of my story. All reviews are appreciated by this beginner writer. Of course, while it may be that all C&C are welcomed, I will ignore all flamers. If you have suggestions please do it in an appropriate manner and I will consider them. Please don't comment about update time because I don't know how regularly I'll be able to.

* * *

2006-12-3 


End file.
